


Relaxing in the Rain

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Mentions of Miyako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Daisuke loved to sit out in the rain and contemplate life, this time Ken ends up joining him.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Relaxing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Firsts  
> For Daiken Week 2020

Daisuke loved the rain. He absolutely enjoyed sitting under a tree with a cup of sweetened coffee and close his eyes to the sound of the drops hitting the grass around him. Sure he got damp over time but it was worth the silence he got. Usually Daisuke snuck out very early when he didn't have school and left V-mon behind, knowing the small digimon needed all the sleep he could get. It was his time to escape real life and pretend, just for a little bit, that he was important. Now he wasn't depressed or anything but it was hard on him to have his family ride him all the time when they didn't know how hard he had, trying to save the digital world while keeping his grades up. 

And today the rain was pouring down, harder than Daisuke had seen in a while but he had an umbrella this time. So curled up against a tree, coffee and umbrella in hand, Daisuke closed his eyes. He had wanted to bring Ken out but the young man was busy studying for his eventual university exams and Daisuke didn't want to bother him since he needed rest. 

That poor boy, even though his grades were good, he was worrying about how much he had to actually pay attention in class now. Daisuke thought he was just too cute, frantically buying various sticky notes and highlighters. He definitely didn't have the heart to tell Ken that his notes were so perfect that he didn't need much else. Daisuke snorted, this was the perfect weather to order some chicken and hopefully ease Ken into taking a break. Ken had spent most of their sleepover trying to check out applications for apartments and possible part time jobs, which took most of their night away. 

Sipping his coffee, Daisuke glanced up at the sky. The clouds were so grey today as the the rain started coming down harder. It was ironic that this was the first weekend of their school break and it was pouring. He thought it was justice for how much Miyako asked for rain weeks ago due to her complaints over having to go out to do chores. 

He brought out his phone and took a picture of his coffee against the wet grass, saving it to a secret folder he had on his phone. He didn't need anyone commenting on his photos, he could just hear Miyako's annoying voice. _You do what in the rain? Why would you do that instead of staying at home, where you can be dry?_ Boy she was a handful. 

Daisuke heard rustling and turned to see Ken walking towards him, a frown on his face. He placed his almost empty cup beside him and grinned. “What are you doing up? You should be sleeping.”

Ken huffed, standing over Daisuke as he pursed his lips. “Me sleeping? Why aren't you at home? I woke up and I saw your bed was empty and you left no note, so I got worried. You didn't even answer my phone call.” 

Daisuke paused, trying to think if he left a note by Ken's head or not. Maybe he should have said something to Ken but the rain had been calling his name. “I'm sorry my phone doesn't really work out here and I forgot to leave a note. By the time I remembered about it, I was already here.” Daisuke frowned, “How did you find me?” 

Ken squatted, leaning back so he was balanced just right. “Honestly I don't know. I remember you telling me that this was your favorite park so I hoped you were here or else I was going to call the group to try and find you. What are you doing out here?” 

Daisuke chuckled, patting the ground beside him. “I like to sit out and watch the rain.” He motioned his head towards his drink, “And enjoy a cup of coffee. Care to join me?” 

Ken sat down, not really liking his pants getting wet but it intrigued him that Daisuke would be out here alone. “Do you do this often?” 

Daisuke hummed, wrapping his arm around Ken. “As much as I can. It helps me relax and think out problems I have. I wanted to bring you out with me but you looked so peaceful that I couldn't bare to wake you.”

“And yet here I am.” Ken leaned his head against Daisuke's shoulder, blushing slightly at the way Daisuke's thumb caressed his neck. They listened to the rain for a while, exchanging small kisses here and there as the time passed by. “Hey Daisuke?”

“Hmm?” Ken chuckled at how dazed Daisuke sounded, just like when he was just waking up. They were that comfortable. “You said you come out here when you have problems, well what kind of problems do you have?” 

A sigh. “It's just nothing big. I just try and forget about my family, even if it's just for a little while. They're not bad, just really annoying. You know?”

Ken understood. He had seen the Motomiya family dynamic for years now and it did bother Ken how neglectful they were about Daisuke. Like Daisuke said, his family weren't bad but they were never supportive of him unless Daisuke made a big deal about something. And even then it was only for a couple of minutes before they went back to almost ignoring him. Ken couldn't wait until they got an apartment together, just so he didn't have to suffer anymore. 

“I love you.”

Daisuke chuckled. “I love you too Ken.” Their foreheads met, eyes gazing into each other. Daisuke couldn't believe Ken loved him back, it only seemed like yesterday they were on opposite sides, fighting each other. And now he got to share the rest of his life with this glorious creature. “Do you want to leave now? I bet the digimon will wake up soon now that we're both out of the apartment.” 

“Please. My butt is getting more wet.” 

Daisuke wiggled his eyebrows. “Wet huh? I'm sure we can fix that at home.” He helped Ken off the grass, being cheeky as he wiped off Ken's butt for him. Ken lightly smacked Daisuke's arm but didn't say anything as Daisuke collected his trash before they set off. The rain calmed down on the way back and Daisuke reached out, letting the water collect in his palm. Ken's heart fluttered at how peaceful Daisuke looked, knowing how fierce he could turn in an instant. 

Ken clung onto Daisuke's arm, reaching out to touch the rain in Daisuke's hand. Daisuke turned, pressing a kiss on Ken's lips as he intertwined their fingers, the water cool between their fingers. 

Daisuke never thought he'd ever kiss Ken in the rain, so cliché but he loved it. He loved Ken. 

“Come on, let's hurry home before V-mon and Wormmon dig in the refrigerator again.”


End file.
